


The Porn in My Head

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [39]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Hurt Comfort Bingo fill "Loss of Voice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Porn in My Head

Mal couldn’t believe how long he had pined for her. He had moped in his bunk, thinking about Inara up in her little nest of ill repute and wished he could be with her. His fantasies about Inara were a constant pornographic film in his head. She wouldn’t take his money, Zoe and Wash had made certain that Mal understood that when he had tossed the idea of just paying her one time out there. Zoe had cuffed him upside the head and he had let the idea drop without ever mentioning it again.

He should have probably said something, maybe given her kind words, fluffy, pretty words to entice her into his bed. But he had felt foolish and juvenile, especially considering all her skill and training and what she was. She was a whore, she did what men wanted with her body to earn her living. Wasn’t he a whore too? Didn’t he, on some level, hire himself out and do other men’s bidding?

Sometimes, Mal thought after giving the matter of his own prostitution some serious consideration, he shouldn’t spend so much time in his bunk.

But now he was there on Doctor Tam’s orders, recuperating after the explosion. He was lucky to be alive, according to the doctor. So was Kaylee. They had both been banged up pretty bad. Kaylee was fine now. Mal’s throat had been sliced open and he’d almost bled to death before Zoe got to him and held the wound shut with her hands.

After the surgery, Doctor Tam said he would never talk again. His vocal cords had been severely damaged, beyond repair. He’d tried talking, of course, being the stubborn fool that he was, but not even a squeak had come out. It was weird to think he would never carry on a normal conversation again, never sing again, never yell at someone or cry out in ecstasy.

The thought of sex brought him back to thoughts of Inara. Now he would never be able to say the pretty words to woo her. All he would have of her after she left Serenity would be the pornographic thoughts that ran through his mind.

“Mal?” the object of his musings called, and her slim ankles appeared on the ladder leading down into his quarters. Her colorful gown swirled around her as she came towards him. “How are you feeling?”

He shrugged and frowned, pointing to the expression on his face.

“I see. I have given much thought to my plan to leave Serenity. I do not think I wish to go.” She sidled over to the side of his bunk and stared down at him. “I would miss the crew too much.”

He nodded. This wasn’t very fair of her, carrying on a one sided conversation with him like this. “I would miss you.” Her hand stroked over the healing scars on his face. “I realized something, when I saw Zoe kneeling over you. When I thought you were going to die, I realized I had not said the things to you that I wished to say. I had not told you how I felt about you.”

Mal blinked up at her in surprise. Had he been able to speak, he would not have had the words anyway. He was surprised. She touched his belly and stroked down. “How are your wounds? Are you healed enough for...”

Nodding vigorously, he gasped silently as she climbed up onto the bunk, straddling his waist. She reached up and undid the clip that was holding her hair, letting it fall down in a dark curling tumble around her shoulders. She shrugged out of the loose gown and was bare to the waist as she touched his cheeks with her fingertips and looked at him with something new in her eyes.

“I want to give you pleasure, Mal, may I?” This was one of his porn fantasies come to life.

He nodded again, mouthing the words, “Hell yes!”

Skillfully, she divested him of his clothes. She stroked him and caressed him, and for the first time in weeks, he felt something other than pain. When she took him into her body and began to gyrate atop him, impaling herself on him over and over, he opened his mouth to shout out. But no sound came. It was the quietest sex he had ever had, Inara barely made a sound beyond a tiny grunt now and then as she rose up and then brought herself down upon him.

Mal raised his hands to her beautiful breasts, caressing her as she rode him to his peak. When it was over, she could have left, but instead, she curled up alongside him. He held her to him, wondering if the accident had not been quite the hellacious punishment he had believed it to be. Perhaps it had been one of God’s mysterious ways giving him something he had not known how to ask for.

 

The End


End file.
